Talk:Chakra Suppression Technique
Deletion Really? Every shinobi there is can suppress their chakra, just because Karin did it, it doesn't mean it's a specific jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 16:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Fixed, i erased that part. But can you please tell me where you got the fact that every shinobi can hide their chakra? So far, i think that Karin is the only person i've seen in the series doing this, no? --NejiByakugan36 16:17, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Back when Yamato, Naruto and Sakura followed Sai to Orochimaru's hideout, he told them to suppress their chakra, saying that he'd be able to track them with the seed he made them eat. Omnibender - Talk - 16:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, ok. Thats not all shinobi. --NejiByakugan36 16:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Even if it was all shinobi, then why wouldn't it be a technique? Look at Body Flicker Technique. You can easily say "its just a quick movement", but it's actually a technique. If you think that it's used by all, then put "Users: Most Ninja". --NejiByakugan36 16:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::To be honest, I don't remember any shinobi suppressing their chakra before. I couldn't find Yamato saying anything to that point either. The way Suigetsu speaks about it, it seems a rather rare ability. Something pretty unique to Karin. ::::: . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Agreed. Should the deletion tag be removed?--NejiByakugan36 18:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC) No,Yamato definetely told Naruto and Sakura to suppress their chakra when they were infiltrating the hideout.Its in the middle of epidose 47, although I cant be bothered to watch the whole thing right now....Maybe Suigetsu was talking about Karins abilities with chakra, but I'm sure shinobi in general can supress their chakra :I checked episode 47. I only thing I could find was Yamato saying . This was around 17 minutes, 21 seconds into the episode. This sentence does not indicate they have the ability to suppress their chakra, though. ::With that out of the way, I'd say this article has a good reason to exist. However, from the way Suigetsu spoke about it, it seems this ability isn't a jutsu per se, but a special ability like the Chakra Absorption Technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I just recently saw 47 again, he only told them to limit the use of chakra, not hide. I sort of agree with Suki, it is a special ability like Chakra Absorption Technique... Still do we know for sure that it is a special ability just because of the way that Suigetsu said it. Imean, I have noobjections, i'm just making sure of it, ahaha ^_^ ..--NejiByakugan36 21:45, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::No one has ever shown the ability to suppress their chakra and Suigetsu's comment would have been pointless and awkward if it wasn't a special ability. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Aha! I get it now ;).--NejiByakugan36 23:29, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Mū Should he be listed as a user??--LeafShinobi (talk) 15:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :That's Karin's technique and there's nothing linking the two really. And that technique stops the user from performing techniques. I think we can at least say what he does is similar to this technique --Cerez365 (talk) 14:44, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Does it actually say anywhere that the user can't perform any techniques? I'm pretty sure you're just extrapolating from the fact that she can't use her sensor ability while in that state. Doesn't it seem kind of silly that we've got a guy from Mu's village who can turn invisible, a girl with the same sensor ability as his who can also suppress her chakra, and he has the ability to turn invisible and suppress his chakra, but we refuse to connect the dots? It's pretty obvious what's going on. Mu never did any sensing while invisible, and Mu is already using a jutsu while having no chakra so the impossibility argument is moot. Really the only way it's possible that he's not using Karin's suppression technique is if he's not using the hiding in camoflage technique either, and is doing a separate but related technique that uses dust release. (talk) 20:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) He does have the ability to surpress his chakra but can still use jutsu. He should be added as a user and it should be noted that he, unlike Karin, can still use other jutsu whilst suppressing his chakra. --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 12:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Mū achieves the effect of this ability without actually using it. His is seemingly an aspect of the mastery he has over his own camouflage technique. Omnibender - Talk - 13:50, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::If Mū is indeed using the "the mastery he has over his own camouflage technique" to gain the same kind of chakra surpression as Karin, then I suggest making a note to that in the description of the Hiding with Camouflage Technique. As right now the article of the camouflage jutsu states that the "usefulness of this ability can be entirely negated by those with special vision or sensory skills", which we now know is not entirely true.Juniko (talk) 00:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Mu Would it be a good idea to write about this technique in a similar way as Chakra Sensing Technique? By adding a Trivia section that mentions that Mu uses a less sophisticated version of a similar ability? :My reasoning: Just as Mind's Eye of the Kagura is a much more advanced technique than the Chakra Sensing Technique used by Sensors---which in turn seems like a more advanced version of a basic, generic ability to sense chakra---the Chakra Suppression Technique seems like a more advanced version of the basic ability to suppress chakra. In other words, the basic ability to suppress your chakra would make it (slightly) more difficult to be detected by sensors, while Karin's technique makes you undetectable to sensors.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 23:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::no. there was a discussion about it on mu's page, read that and there's you're answer. (talk) 00:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Rō Hi guys, during the last episode, I notice that Shikamaru calls Rō's jutsu as Chakura no gisō, and not just that, but this is a proper jutsu, don't know if this is the name, but it's different from chakra suppression, because e can creat chakra presence to simulate someone aproaching but it's only a rat. What do you guys think?? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:06, January 30, 2017 (UTC)